Modern computing systems are often remotely accessible via APIs and may include elaborate user interfaces that allow for the management of these computing systems. When developing such computing systems, these user interfaces need to be tested to ensure their proper operation and stability. Unfortunately, the testing of such user interfaces is a time consuming job, as the testing procedures are typically highly complicated and often very redundant.